The Benefactor
The Benefactor is the fourth episode of Season 4 and the fifty-second episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis On the night of the full moon, uninvited guests turn up at Lydia's lake house. Derek pursues a killer. Plot In the events of the last episode, Derek and Sheriff Stilinski examine the Wendigo's body after the Mute's attack. Scott and Stiles take Liam back to his house, but he escapes just before they can fill him in on what he saw. Peter is attacked by the Mute. The next day, Malia and Stiles prepare for the full moon and Lydia and Kira try to decipher the computer code that Lydia wrote down in Malia's math notes. Liam soon starts exhibiting his Werewolf powers of superhuman senses and accelerated healing, and Scott and Stiles unsuccessfully try to gain his trust. When Liam is resistant to their attempts to help, Lydia suggests that they trick Liam into coming to Lydia's family's lake house for an intervention under the guise of attending a party. Derek painfully fixes Peter's chest wound laced with Wolfsbane from The Mute's attack, and Peter shows him a glove he got off the Mute during the fight. At the lake house, Stiles learns that Liam was kicked out of his previous school after a violent attack on a teacher's car. Derek brings the glove to Stilinski, but Parrish identifies both the glove and The Mute's tomahawk as military equipment. Liam is brought to the lake house and is brought up to speed on the supernatural world and the supernatural identities of the McCall Pack, but both Liam and Malia begin to lose control. Worse still, Liam texted his friends and others that there was a party, leaving Lydia with no choice but to keep the party going in order to distract the guests from the uncontrolled Beta Werewolf and Werecoyote, who are hidden in the boathouse by Scott and Kira and the basement by Stiles, respectively. Parrish, Stilinski and Derek discover that the Mute is an assassin hired by someone called the Benefactor. At the party, a Werewolf named Demarco Montana is killed by Violet, one of Liam's friends who is also an agent of The Benefactor. Kira teases Scott about his self-control on a full moon, but Liam loses control and escapes. Malia struggles with her restraints, but Stiles, with his experience with the Nogitsune, helps her gain control over her transformation. Derek and Stilinski find The Mute at the school, and when his trap was foiled, The Mute attacks them directly. Derek disarms him, but Peter intervenes and kills him before he can be arrested by the Sheriff. Scott finally finds Liam in the forest and, thanks to Chris Argent's arrival, he learns that Liam feels immense guilt for what he did that got him expelled from his previous school and that he can't let his parents see him like this because he's afraid he looks like a monster. Scott reassures him by flashing his red Alpha eyes and reminding him that he isn't a monster-- he's a Werewolf just like him. Using the record player in Lydia's grandmother's study, Lydia uses her clairaudience power to learn the first keyword to the computer code she wrote in a trance, which is "ALLISON." Upon typing in the password, Kira and Lydia decipher one-third of the code and discover that it is a hit-list of Beacon Hills' supernatural community, including Scott ($25 million), Lydia ($20 million), Kira ($6 milion), Derek ($15 million) and the Werewolf Violet killed earlier ($250,000), among many others, which the pack refers to as "the Deadpool." Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Joseph Gatt as The Mute *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Mason Dye as Garrett *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Samantha Logan as Violet Guest Cast *Brent King as Demarco Montana Continuity Trivia *The episode title refers to The Benefactor, the creator of the Deadpool hit-list who intends to have assassins kill all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills. *The original airing of this episode on MTV in the United States included an error in which the scene of Lydia Martin and Mason Hewitt in the lake house's study had no audio. The correct version of the scene was then released on MTV's website until they could fix the episode for reairing. *Violet earned $250,000 by killing Demarco Montana in this episode. *The first of three portions of the Deadpool was uncovered by Lydia and Kira, which includes the following people: **Sean Walcott $250,000 **David Walcott $250,000 **Michael Walcott $250,000 **Christina Walcott $250,000 **Lydia Martin $20,000,000 **Scott McCall $25,000,000 **Demarco Montana $250,000 **Carrie Hudson $500,000 **Kayleen Betcher $250,000 **Kira Yukimura $6,000,000 **Elias Town $250,000 Body Count *Demarco Montana - decapitation; killed by Violet *The Mute - mauled to death; killed by Peter Hale Locations *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Roof *McCall House **Foyer **Scott's Bedroom **Scott's Bathroom *Derek's Loft *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Beacon Hills High School **Ms. Martin's Classroom **Bus Bay *Martin Lake House **Front Porch **Dining Room **Banshee Study **Boat House **Woods surrounding Lake House *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff's Office Soundtrack *"Every Day" by Magic Man **Mason, Violet, and Garrett get off the bus and discuss their Friday night plans. *"The World's Made Up Of This And That (Fatboy Slim Mix)" by Deeds Plus Thoughts **Kira, trying to lure Liam to the lake house by using her vixen charms, falls down the stairs at school as Liam rushes over to help her. *"This Party" by Matt Young **Kira and Liam are driving to the lake house when Liam's enhanced hearing starts to kick in, making him uncomfortable and anxious. *"Hell Yeah!" by Tiësto & Showtek **A horde of freshman appear on the front steps of the lake house at Mason's invitation. *"Dub Drop" by Nifty Trick **Demarco Montana arrives at the lake house to deliver a keg of domestic beer. *"#Turn Down For What" by Megha Maan presents The Trap ft. Trophyy **Violet returns to the party after killing Demarco in the driveway. *"Alter Eagle" by Moon & Pollution **Mason searches for Liam upstairs and runs into Lydia, who is concerned about the party and the werewolves on the full moon. *"Us" by Movement **Scott and Kira slow-dance on the dock under the full moon, kissing and flirting with each other while Liam is knocked out. *"Do You Like What You See" by Lizi Kay **Kira rushes around the party looking for Lydia. Lydia cracks the first third of the Deadpool hit-list. Gallery |-|Images= Stiles and malia the benefactor 1.gif Stiles and malia the benefactor 2.gif Stiles and malia the benefactor 3.gif Stiles and malia the benefactor 4.gif Stalia Season 4 Episode 4.jpg Scott and liam the benefactor 6.gif Scott and kira the benefactor 1.png Scott and kira the benefactor.png 4x04 Liam attacking scott.png Scott and liam the benefactor.png Scott and liam the benefactor 3.jpg Scott and liam the benefactor 1.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 2.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 3.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 4.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 5.gif 4x04 Liam looking in mirror.jpg 4x04 Liam attacking scott.png 4x04 Liam transforming.png 4x04 Liam werewolf form.png 4x04 Liam's gold eyes.jpg 4x04 No bite wound.jpg 4x04 Liam in tub.png 4x04 Liam taped to chair.jpg Boy-girl-teen-wolf-dylan-sprayberry-Favim.com-3160786.jpg 4x04 Malia full moon.jpg 4x04 Mason at Lydia's party.jpg Stiles and liam the benefactor.jpg Tumblr inline n993n0aqDo1qc09e5.jpg Giphy-12.gif 4x04-00479 - Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Scott, Kira.jpg Kira and lydia the benefactor.gif Kira and lydia the benefactor 1.gif Kira and lydia the benefactor 2.gif Kira and lydia the benefactor 3.gif Kira and lydia the benefactor 4.jpg 4x04 Garrett and Violet at party.png 4x04 Garrett at the lake house.jpg Teen-wolf-mason.jpg Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 4 The Benefactor Lydia and Kira in class.png Kira and liam the benefactor 1.jpg Kira and liam the benefactor 3.gif Kira and liam the benefactor 4.jpg Kira and liam the benefactor.jpg 4x04-00662 - Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Scott.jpg S4_Peter_kills_Mute.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4